thehomefandomcom-20200214-history
Organic AI
'''Organic AIs '''are artificially-constructed bodies which, unlike dummies, have brains and therefore, abilities to percieve, process and learn information, along with cognition and self-awareness. Overview Sometimes, the Homelanders establish projects that require certain approach, specifically, the participation of those who are not a part of the Home, and therefore, do not share their abilities and intelligence. Of course, the Homelanders can vary the degree of their power that is currently in usage, and create new bodies that are controlled remotely, but this route with creating organic AIs is seen as a better, albeit not always more practical alternative. It indicates that they don't always make most pragmatic decisions about their projects, and instead use alternatives that could also be explained as an interesting way to solve particular problems. Production Organic AIs are produced differently than dummies. They are basically the brain in jars -- grown in vitro from organic matter, retrieved from dummies, particulary with the stem cell usage. The brain grows much faster than it'd develop inside a body, and kept in an unconscious state for obvious reasons. The Homelanders do not have a concept of morality, or good and evil, so it's just seen as a proper decision for their current lifestyle. The brain is being tweaked by genetic engineering over the course of its growth to suit the purpose of its creation. Once grown properly, it is merged with a body, specifically raised for it after its full development. Sometimes the brains are being raised in bodies from the start, but it's not widespread practice, because the projects details change over time, and tweaking the brain alone is less difficult than tweaking the whole body, or especially raising a new one each time. Purpose Organic AIs are used in various projects, particulary in those that simulate various types of non-Home societies and communities. These projects are established for simulating the process of meeting undersapient species, and meant to learn ways to properly communicate with them. Other projects using organic AIs to test their reaction to certain events and phenomena, as long as they aren't damaged or hurt in any way. Of course, all these purposes would've been fulfilled much faster and easier with the usage of extremely powerful artificial minds of the Homelanders, but their uniqueness allowed them to make decisions that aren't always the most practical ones, purely for their interest. Even after the Final Singularity Homelanders use this technology and old methods of genetic engineering, instead of direct matter manipulation. What's next? After the AI fulfills its purpose (which doesn't last long -- typically days, rarely months. One unique case had lasted for 21 year), the Homelanders reveal its origin and general information about the Universe, Home and themselves. They offer a wide variety of opportunities for used organic AIs, from living a simple life on one of the planets that became capable of sustaining complex life because of Homelanders, to recieving vast resources and abilities for their own pleasure. Homelanders can even create entire personal planets for used AIs if they desire so, to live and rule over these worlds as they like. Only a dozen of organic AIs had been created at most, until the Homelanders decided that they would rather switch to dummies, due to much less energy requirements for this method. After that, not a single organic AI have been made. Category:Technologies